And It Echoes
by L.M. Nelson
Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter... COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP! Called Happily Ever After?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter.

So you're reading my story, All you need to knowRory is pregnant when we enter this story, Tristen is the father, but it is NOT, I repeat, NOT a Trory. As for the couples you'll have to guess or keep reading.. Muahahahaha! It's set in the first season. November of 1999 is where it starts. The time line skips large portions of time.. Ducks flying tomatoes and cabbage Hopefully I'll be updating a few days a week they may be short chapters but they're chapters none the less... Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 1- Leaving The Gilmore Home for The Gilmore Manor 

And it echoes in her ears, she hears the words again and again in her head. The two words repeating and the ringing in her ears combined to create an unbearable chorus. 'And it echoes on to the next. This is my fault. My mistake was repeated in my daughter. This is my fault.' She thought.

"Mom?" She asked in a small voice, her mother hadn't said anything in a while, "Mom please say something."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"This is my fault."

"What? No its not."

"Yes it is. You made my mistake."

"Mom..."

"Rory I need to think about this."

"Oh.. Okay." Lorelai walked upstairs, Rory was left to stare at her hands.

The next morning Lorelai and Rory sat at the breakfast table in a hardening silence.  
"Rory, I talked to Grandma and Grandpa," Lorelai spoke, shattering the silence like a menacing child with a hammer. "We're moving back to the Gilmore Manor." Lorelai hated it but she thought it would be easier for Rory, and she would do anything for her daughter. 

A few weeks had passed, Lorelai and Rory had gotten everything they needed to straightened out. "You'll be closer to school, and they'll pay for everything and it will be easier."

Rory was silent as they drove to Hartford with the last load of the stuff they needed. Lorelai felt the need to explain her decision, but couldn't any further.

Rory spoke softly, "It was my birthday." She said out of no where.

"What?"

"That's when it happened."

"Oh."

"And it was Tristen, mom."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you never asked and you need to know."

"Okay."

"Mom, you know Tristen and I had been going out for a while. You met him, you liked him. He's gone." She blurted out.

"What?"

"He's in military school, his parents sent him. But before he left, I told him. And he told me to get rid of it. I told him no. And then he left."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"I know." Rory sniffed, "Did you talk to Luke?" She shifted the subject.

"Yeah, he said he'd keep an eye on the everything for us," Lorelai sighed, "He said to tell you he loves you and he hopes everything works out."

Rory smiled, she looked out the window at the highway scenery rushing by, she felt tears stinging her eyes, she already missed home.

* * *

Okay, Tell me what you think... Even if you have to send a cabbage, tomatoe, or even a watermellon hurling in my direction, via reveiw center. The music plays as I struggle to find my speech that fell in my dress Toodles! Newt  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter.

To my first reviewer..Danger1Zone1988.. So sorry that you will soon be removing me from your favorites list, I have to agree that Dean sucks but what's so bad about Jess. I hope you will give my story a chance, cause it's not the typical Lit. that you find spattered all over this place. And please review again. Too bad I'm loosing out on that cookie.

So you're reading my story, All you need to know This part is set, as you will find out when you read the first 2 sentences, is set 6 months after the first installment, its April and in case you can't add, Rory is seven months pregnant. See I told you I skipped very big portions of time. Ducks flying cabbage So yeah on with the story..

* * *

Chapter 2- Enter; A Fresh Face

Rory slinked out of her room, and started tip toeing down the hallway. It was the middle of the night, and Rory couldn't sleep. She still wasn't used to sleeping in that room and in that bed after 6 months of doing just that. It was Friday or Saturday really, she slipped into her mom's room. "Mom? Are you awake?" Rory asked in a whisper.

"Nope." Lorelai told her, smile across her face.

"Good, me either." Rory smiled, sitting down on Lorelai's bed. "What's going on?" Rory asked when she saw the far off look in her mother's eyes.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking..." Her voice trailed off.

"Just thinking?"

"How much I miss Lu- everything in Stars Hollow."

"Uh huh. You were about to say Luke. Weren't you?"

Lorelai glared at her, it wavered as she admitted "Yes."

"I know, I miss him too." Rory looked down at her stomach, "Hey mom."

"Yeah honey."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"This." She motioned to her belly.

"You don't need to be sorry."

"Well I am."

"I know. Come on try to get some sleep." They laid down in the massive bed and drifted to sleep.

Rory went to Chilton on Monday, as she did every school day. She walked in and no one gave her a second look. She had started to show when she was 5 months along. Everyone knew by this time and the gossip of it had settled.

"Hey Rory." Paris joined her as she walked down the hall to Honors Trig.

"Hey Paris."

"So how's everything?"

"Everything's good."

"That's good."

"You need something Paris?"

"No."

"Okay." They walked into their math class and took their seats.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Paris suddenly asked.

"What?"

"The baby is it a boy or a girl? I know you found out last week and I wanna know."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna know."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay."

"Okay." Rory leaned over and whispered something to Paris. A smile spread across Paris' face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I already have a name."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rory smiled.

Six hours later Rory sat by the parking lot waiting for her ride. She saw an abandoned bus schedule under the bench she was sitting on. She picked it up and walked to the bus stop. The bus pulled up and she got on, walking to the back she sat down. She looked at the book the person next to her was reading.

"Any good?" She asked trying to make a connection.

"Yeah. I guess, but I'm not to big a fan of Ayn Rand. Political nut if you ask me."

"Yeah, maybe, but no one can write a forty page monologue like she can."

"True."

"Ever read The Fountainhead?"

"No, I tried, couldn't stick with it."

"Why. The Fountainhead is a classic."

"Yeah, but I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"Aw you have to read it."

"Yeah."

"So who's your favorite author?"

"I'd have to say Hemingway."

"No."

"Yep."

"Ernest Hemmingway, you're kidding, right please tell me you're not serious."

"As a heart attack. Why what's so wrong about Hemingway?"

"Ugh Never mind."

"Yeah you know there's no argument against him. So there I win." Rory laughed, then realized she didn't know this boy's name.

"I'm Rory, by the way."

"Jess."

"So where are you headed?" She asked.

"Stars Hollow. Little bum fuck no where town. Extremely boring from what I remember. And full of crazies."

"Hey now, it's not that bad."

"Your stop?"

"Yeah."

"Well if most of the people are like you maybe it'll be some what tolerable."

"Yeah." Rory got quiet and looked nervous as they got closer to Stars Hollow. When the bus stopped Jess stood up he expected Rory to follow.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, uh no.. Just deciding"

"Deciding what?"

"If I should get off this bus."

"Made your choice?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah." She didn't stand. Jess nodded and smiled at her before walking off the bus. Rory sunk into her seat as the bus traveled back to Hartford. "I'm home." She said as she walked into the Gilmore Manor.

* * *

I promise not to be one of those pathetic authors who beg for reviews, cause I'm better then that I don't need other people's assurance.. who am I kidding, I'm as pathetic as they come, please review. 

Newt


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter.

So you're reading my story, All you need to know This segment is when I give up weather its a boy or a girl and I also give up the name, if you don't like it tell me. Rory is now 8 months pregnant. So yeah Okay on with it then..

* * *

Chapter 3- The Name That Belongs To The Chiltonie

Rory walked into the Manor and into the living room where her friends and Lorelai stood, they had thrown her a surprise baby shower.

"Oh my god you guys.. This is so sweet... Thank you." Rory hugged her mother and Paris. Rory sat down and they played the little games, some with twists. People put bids down for what day she was gonna have it and then if it was a boy or girl. Rory, Paris, and Lorelai shared a knowing glance at that one. It was just a few girls from school and her mom. They got to the presents.

"This is from us." Louise said, referring to herself and Madeline, she handed Rory a gift bag and two little boxes. Rory pulled out two tiny Chilton uniforms, one was the boy's and one was the girl's. Louise and Madeline had obviously put a lot of thought into this.

"Oh.. My god.. they're adorable... Oh my god thank you guys..." Rory hugged them.

"The little shoes are in the boxes." Madeline pointed out. Sure enough the iddy biddy baby shoes were in the boxes. She hugged them again.

"They're for when you com show him, or her off at school, she or he can be a miniature Chiltonie."

"Yeah. They're adorable you guys. Thank you so much." After the rest of the gifts were given and the party had gone out, the only two people left were Paris and Lorelai. Rory still fiddled with the tiny Chilton baby shoes, smiling to herself.

"Should we give it to her now?" Lorelai asked.

"Good a time as any." Paris replied.

"Give me what?" Rory asked.

"Oh come on you must have noticed that your mom and I didn't give you any gifts."

"Well com on." Lorelai said grabbing Rory's hand and bringing her upstairs, Paris followed behind. They stood in front of a door, Paris and Lorelai smiled at each other as they opened the door to reveal the nursery. Rory stood breathless and speechless for a moment.

"Oh my god. You guys when did you do all this?" She asked stepping into the room that was glowing in a soft yellow light. She stood entranced by it all, the way the color of the light cast the shadows of everything onto the elegant yellow background of the walls, the way the thin pinstripes of blue accented the room, the color of the carpet beneath her feet. She was nearly in tears when she turned to face Paris and Lorelai. "This is perfect... its perfect." Rory said hugging Lorelai and Paris. "Thank you so much." That night Rory had gotten up and turned on the soft light in the nursery, she just sat in the rocking chair and took it all in.

The next morning everyone else had things to do, and she was left alone on a Saturday. See left the house and got on a bus for Stars Hollow needing to see some people she desperately missed. She got off the bus and started walking towards Luke's. Everyone in Stars Hollow knew she was pregnant, and when she walked into the diner, she realized why exactly her mother thought it would be easier for her if they moved in with her grandparents. The people stared at her and then started talking in hushed tones about her, and she could tell.

Lane ran over and threw her arms around her, "Rory!"

"Lane!"

"Oh I can't believe you're here!"

"I know!"

"So.. boy or girl?" Rory looked around the diner, everyone was staring at her again.

"Come on." Rory lead Lane out side where they sat down. She leaned over and whispered in Lane's ear.

Lane smiled, "Awww. You got a name yet?"

"Yep."

"Good." They spent 20 minutes together trying to catch up from the last time they'd seen each other, over 2 months ago, and they had figured out, 20 minutes was not enough.

"Rory I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"I wish I could stay longer but I'm grounded as it is. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye Lane."

"Bye Rory." They hugged once more before Lane walked home.

Rory walked back into the diner, this time Luke saw her. His eyes widened, "Rory you're..." He came from behind the counter, "Pregnant."

"Yes very." They hugged. "Luke I missed you."

"I missed you too kid." They stood there for a moment before Luke told her to sit down. Rory walked over to the counter and took a seat.

"You want anything?"

"Burger and Fries." She said with a smile.

"Coming up."

Rory looked at the person who had just emerged from the curtain. She recognized him and smiled. "Did you read it?" She asked while his back was to her.

He turned around, he too recognized her face. "Yes."

"Gold star for you." She smiled, and he returned it.

"So I thought you made your decision."

"I did, but I needed to come here today. Visit some people. And hey why were you upstairs?"

"Oh hey, Jess. Rory, this is Jess, my nephew, he's staying with me." Luke introduced the two as he walked by.

"You're Luke's nephew."

"Guilty."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing." Rory finished eating and tried to pay Luke.

"No."

"Luke come on."

"No."

"Ugh you're stubborn."

"Yes. Now you're not paying, so put the money away."

"Ugh fine." There was a puase. "Luke."

"Yeah."

"I'm leaving now."

"I know." He walked out from behind the counter and came to give her a hug. They stayed in the hug for a while. Rory was crying, Luke was like a father to her, and this part, leaving him was the worst part of all of it.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too kid." Luke kissed her forehead, before they pulled apart.

"Luke, her names gonna be Lorelai Veronica Gilmore." She whispered. He was the only person she's told the name to.

He smiled and shook his head. "How long have you had that in mind?"

"Since I found out what it was."

"Bye Luke." She resisted the urge to call him dad.

"Bye Rory." She walked out of the diner and got onto the bus back to Hartford

* * *

Oh and to all those people who read the story and don't review.. cause like other authors don't like the short little 'Love the story, hope to see more soon.' type reviews but I do.. I really do, they make my day.. So please please please if you read my story please just say something.

Newt

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you! 

Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter.

bluedancer - I hadn't really thought about doing history but now that you brought it up I'll probably do a little thing later on.

nicole - Yes it is both of those.

I want to thank pbnk-ink who reviewed every chapter! Yay!

TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS- I love you all so much! You all get cookies! And I am so thrilled to report that I have yet to get flying cabbage reviews!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know Oh guess what.. Rory has the baby in this chapter so hold onto your socks folks its gonna be a wild ride, unless of course you're not wearing socks then I guess you could hold onto your clothes and I really hope you're wearing clothes if not ewwww. Okay this chapter is set closer to the last one. Mkay Mr Macky. Play that funky music. On with it then...

* * *

Chapter 4- Informing the Parties 

It was the end of June, Rory was done with school and currently nine months pregnant. She was hot and felt sticky and had 5 fans pointed directly at her each of them on full blast.

"Mom this baby is not coming out!" She yelled over the fans.

"Yes it will just give it time."

"Oh I gave it time. I gave it nine months, 36 weeks mom! It should be out by now.." She complained.

"I know, but it'll be over soon."

"This sucks." Rory groaned as a the hottest heat wave in Connecticut since '64 caused yet another black out, making all of her fans to turn off. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in. She got out and dried off, she changed back into her tank top and board shorts and walked out of the bathroom, when a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"Ah.." She grabbed her stomach. As it passed she kept walking a few moments later another sharp pain shot through her stomach. She walked to where her mother was downstairs, "Mom?"

"Yeah babe."

"I think its time."

"Time? Time! Oh holy crap come on. Let's go." Lorelai helped Rory into the car and ran around to get in. They reached the Hartford hospital within minutes and got Rory settled in.

"Mom, you have to call him."

"Okay honey." Lorelai walked out of the room and hit speed dial 1.

"Luke's diner." She heard the unfamiliar voice say.

"Oh uh is Luke there?"

"Yeah. Here." Jess tossed Luke the phone.

"Hello?"

"Luke its Lorelai. Rory wanted me to call you."

"Why, is everything alright? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, she's having contractions, but she's fine."

"Oh good. Wait she's having the baby now?"

"Well not now as in right now but we're looking at sometime today."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, Luke, she wants you to be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll be there."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem." They hung up and Lorelai then dialed Emily, "Mom, Hi, me and Rory are at the Hartford hospital Rory's having contractions. Gotta go. She then called Richard with the same message. Then she called Paris, "Paris Rory's having the baby, we're at Hartford hospital I gotta go I got more people to call." "Sookie, She's having the baby today." "Lane, she's having the baby." She thought who else she needed to call, "Chris.. Rory's having the baby today." When They had told Chris he was very unsupportive and had pretty much the same reaction as Tristen, told her to get rid of it. "I have to go, bye Chris." She hung up and walked back into the room Rory was in.

"Okay all parties informed. Luke, Grandma, Grandpa, Paris, Sookie, Lane, and Chris."

"Okay. Good." She winced as a contraction passed. "Ow!"

Thirteen hours later Rory screamed in the delivery room, Luke on one side holding her hand, Lorelai on the other holding the other hand.

"Come on Rory you can do this one more push." Lorelai encouraged.

"Come on Rory, push."

She pushed and the doctor announced "She's out!" They heard her crying. Lorelai cut the umbilical cord and the baby was brought over to Rory. She was crying as she held her.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Lorelai Veronica Gilmore." Rory answered smiling at her mother and at the little Lorelai.

"I have to go talk to Grandma and Grandpa." Lorelai said, kissing Rory on the forehead and walking out.

"Luke."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for being here."

"No problem." The nurse took the baby to get her cleaned up and measured and weighed.

"She's fine, the baby is fine, she did good." Lorelai told her parents.

"Oh good."

"Her name what's the baby's name?" Emily asked.

Lorelai smiled, "Rory named her Lorelai Veronica Gilmore." Richard and Emily smiled.

The next day Rory and Baby Lorelai, aka Lora, were released. Luke had gone back home to Stars Hollow. Rory sat in the nursery and held Lora in hear arms as she rocked back and forth. The following day, the house was riddled with visitors who came to see the baby. Madeline, Louise, Paris, even Lane got to come over. There were several others and some people Rory didn't know. They all offered that she was beautiful and precious and so darling, Rory just smiled and held her daughter.

* * *

Hello there... Last night I bruised my lips and my tongue... and now they are swollen.. and when I talk I sound like daffy duck only more feminie. My mother finds this absolutely hilarious, but me I don't cause I can't say best or next the right way. You know what would make me fell better.. Reviews! Yay... Betcha didn't see that coming... 

Newt


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you! 

Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter.

Jersey Jae- Yay you're the only one who figured it out and Yes that is why I used that name. Gold star for you! 

sanfrangiantsfan- Richard and Emily were dissapointed that Rory had been so irresponsible, but they wanted to help any way they could.

Too everyone who inquired about how I bruised my lips and tongue- if you must know, I was sucking on something too hard. ;) Don't be dirty now..

TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS- I love you all so much! You all get cookies! And I am so thrilled to report that I have yet to get flying cabbage reviews!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know So okay this is the chapter that has a few months contained in the first few sentences, I hope you like it... in the first few sentences Lora is only three months old and then the rest of it she's five months.

* * *

Chapter 5- Old Enough 

Rory ran around the her room, getting ready for her first day of school. Lorelai was gonna watch, the now three month old, Lora while she was at school. Rory made sure everything Lora needed was ready before she left for school. Rory was ancy the rest of the day about being away from Lora. She eventually fell into the rhythm of it. Lora was about 5 months old now and she was able to sit up and was starting to rock back and forth like she was gonna crawl. They recorded everything that she did. Rory was sitting in the nursery with Lora playing with her when Lorelai came in and sat down.

"Mom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you happy here?"

"Why? Are you?" They shared a look.

"Me either."

"Oh thank god. I thought I was alone in this." Lorelai said.

"I mean its a great place and Grandma and Grandpa are wonderful but I miss home and I want to raise my daughter at home."

"I know. So what are we gonna do?"

"Tell them." Rory offered.

"Yeah." That night they sat Emily and Richard down and explained to them how much they appreciated all that they had done for them and how they wanted to go back home. They were hurt but, surprisingly, not that angry.

Rory and Lorelai packed their things and drove home the following morning. Rory carried Lora inside she went into her room, looking at her large walk in closet, she imagined a smaller version of the nursery at her Grandmother's house. Lorelai and Luke went back with Luke's truck to get Lora's crib and changing station and other big things.

Rory walked through town pushing the stroller that Lora was bundled up inside. She walked into Luke's diner, and took a seat at the nearest table, pulling the stroller out of the way. Jess came up to her and asked, not looking at her, "What do you want?"

"Well there goes your gold star for kindness." She said.

He recognized her voice and looked up. "You're not pregnant anymore."

"Nope. The pregnant part of me is in here," She pulled back the cover so Jess could see Lora sleeping in the stroller.

"She's gorgeous."

"Yeah."

"Who's daddy?"

"Uh. His name was Tristen, he's gone. He was an ass, so I figure probably for the best." Rory was surprised she opened up like that.

"Yeah." Lora woke up and stared at Jess. He smiled at the baby who smiled in response. Rory picked her up and held her on leg so Lora's back was against her body. "She's got your eyes." He told her.

"Yeah. Every Gilmore girl has the trade mark blue eyes."

"Ah.. I see.. Well can I get you anything?"

"Uh cheeseburger, fries, and coffee."

"Alright. Coming right up."

Rory pulled out a little container full of cheerios and opened it so Lora snack on them.

Miss Patty came up to her, "Oh Rory darling we've missed you so much around here. Oh and this must be little Lorelai.. Oh she's beautiful."

Rory smiled, "We call her Lora, to avoid confusion."

Patty laughed, "That was probably wise. Oh say hello to your mother for me."

"Okay. Bye Miss Patty."

Jess walked up to her, "Confusion about what?" He asked.

"What?"

"You call her Lora to avoid confusion. What confusion?"

"Oh her name is Lorelai.." She told him like that was supposed to explain it all. He just stared.

"My name is Lorelai. My mother's name is Lorelai."

"Oh.. Mind if I ask why you are all named Lorelai?"

"Well my mom says she named me after her cause men do it all the time, and she was being all female empowered and stuff, but I have a feeling that a lot of Demerol had something to do with her decision. I named her Lorelai after my mother, not myself."

"Oh. I see."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No.. Well maybe a little." They smiled at each other.

Lorelai and Luke walked into the diner.

"Mom."

"Hey Rory we're back."

"I see that. Have you been working Luke to death."

"Of course." Lorelai looked at Lors. "Hello Lora." Lorelai cooed as she took the aforementioned baby from Rory. "How's my grand daughter." She looked at Rory, "No matter how many times I say it, it still sounds weird. Grand daughter. I'm only 32."

"Well you think its weird now wait till she starts calling you Grandma." Rory laughed.

"Aw man I hadn't thought about that." Lorelai looked up at Jess, letting the baby rest on her hip. "Who's this?"

"Oh Lorelai this is Jess, my nephew, Liz's kid. Jess this is Lorelai, Rory's mother."

"Oh hi, its nice to meet you."

"I see what you mean about the eyes." He said to Rory. She smiled.

"So just how long are you here for?" Lorelai asked taking a seat next to Rory.

"Uh indefinitely."

"Oh. How long have you been here."

"Uhm..."

"Seven months." Rory filled in for him.

"Yeah seven months." Jess confirmed.

"How do you know that?" Luke and Lorelai asked in unison.

"We met on the bus, when he was coming into Stars Hollow. I was seven months pregnant then, and so I did the math, cause you know I've always been good at that addition concept, and figured it out."

"You met on a bus to Stars Hollow? Why were you on a bus to Stars Hollow? Hartford is the other way."

"Yeah I know I wanted to come by and visit."

"With out me you visited with out me."

"No." Jess spoke, "She never got off the bus."

"Oh. Well it doesn't matter now, know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause we're home."

"Hey Luke you know what I need?"

"Oh I don't know... Coffee?"

"Oh say it slower and with your pants off."

"Mom, there is a child present."

"Oh she doesn't understand it you could say anything to her in a cute voice and she would still smile."

"Still."

"Fine I'll stop."

"And you know you're not supposed to talk to them in that baby voice all the time, if you do they wont develop proper speech."

"Yeah yeah I know. But we cant all talk to her about politics and The Fountainhead." She said the last part in a baby voice.

"Oh no you're gonna make her an Ayn Rand fan like your self aren't you."

"Why of course. What else would I do."

"You still working on that argument about Hemingway or do you have it yet?" Rory rolled her eyes and smiled. Luke walked over with Lorelai's coffee.

"Mmm.. coffee." Lorelai smiled, "Here Luke can you take Lora." Lorelai handed him the baby before he could answer.

"Why did you hand me the baby. I'm not good with babies. The last baby I held was Rory and that was like 16 years ago."

"Here." Jess set down the coffee pot he was holding and asked Rory, "May I?" She nodded and Jess took Lora from Luke.

"Hello Lora, I'm Jess. You know no matter what your mama says Hemingway is the best author, and Ayn Rand is insane."

"Hey.. Don't poison my daughter's mind." Rory joked as she watched Jess easily amuse her daughter.

"Well we'll just have to let her decide who's the better author when she's old enough."

* * *

Hello! I've run out of clever ways to ask you to review.. So here goes nothing.. please review 

Newt

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter.

Zioclk- I thought about what you said and I agree with you, I've always had a problem mixing narration with dialogue, I don't know why but it's either all dialogue or all narration... I'll work on it though. 

Elizabeth-Intheblue- I actually fell out of my chair when I read your review, I was laughing so hard.

Lonnie- Sorry, I don't really know anything about any of that stuff, I'm only 16 and the only experience or exposure I've ever had to pregnancy was in health class and I wasn't really paying attention. Thanks for the info though.

TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS- I love you all so much! You all get cookies!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- All right then, here in this chapter Lora is 11 months old. Rory isn't out of school yet, and Jess is... Uh I think that's it... On with it now..

* * *

Chapter 5- Not Welcome 

Rory walked into the diner and slammed the door.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Luke asked her from behind the counter.

"Where's Lora?" She asked, still in her Chilton uniform.

"Upstairs, with Jess. Rory what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Luke knew she was lying but he let it go.

Rory smiled a fake smile at him before walking upstairs. She opened the door and saw Jess sitting on the floor playing with Lora, making her smile and laugh. Rory smiled, but then suddenly remembered why she was so upset when she came in, and the smile disappeared. Jess heard Rory's shoes click on the hard wood floors, he looked up.

"Oh.. Who's that, who's that?" He asked the now 11 month old Lora.

Lora looked up at Rory and smiled, "Mama.." She garbled out.

Rory smiled at her daughter, "Hello baby.." Rory walked up to her.

"Oh wait, wait there." Jess said, getting to his feet. He held Lora's hands as she stood up and started taking tiny assisted steps towards Rory. Rory's mouth fell open in a stupid grin as she got on her knees, while Lora got closer. "Look what we did today." Jess said as they reached Rory. 

"Oh and I missed it!" Rory said as Lora finished her walk and she picked her up.

"Yeah but.." He walked over to the couch and picked up a video camera, "I got it all."

Rory smiled, "Aw thank you so much."

"No problem." Rory let Lora down to go play with her toys. She watched her daughter with a smile before her face saddened. "What's wrong?" Jess asked her.

"He came back." She said sadly.

"Who?" Jess questioned.

"Tristen."

Jess knew who he was but he didn't know much about him, other then he got Rory pregnant and left, for that he hated him.

"I just don't know why he's back."

"What happened when he left?" Rory and Jess now sat on the floor playing with Lora while having a intense conversation.

"Well he got into trouble again and his parents said it was the last straw. They sent him to military school, but before he left I told him about her.. And he told me to get rid of it. That he didn't want it, and as screwed up as his life was just then, me having this baby would completely ruin it." Rory looked down at Lora.

"Wow..." Jess fiddled with a baby toy in his hands, "What a jack ass.."

Rory looked up and him and laughed, "You shouldn't talk like that in front of her, she'll pick it up."

"Yeah, sorry. But he is."

"Yeah he is."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Rory shook her head, "He came up to me today, and he acted like nothing happened. But after school I saw him talking to Summer, and that bitch always hated me cause I went out with Tristen, but anyways I saw her talking to him and she pointed at me and whispered and then Tristen, he looked mad and like, angry at me and then he started walking towards me but I ran off and came home."

"Well he might just be mad, cause you didn't tell him?" Jess offered.

"Well I told him that no I wouldn't get rid of it when he left, so I don't know why he would be mad at me for not reconfirming that I kept her."

"Oh.. Well I don't know. Why didn't you stay and talk to him?"

"I.. I don't know..." Rory shook her head, "I don't think... I was.. ready or prepared for.. that talk.. I was kinda hoping he would never come back." She looked up at Jess and sighed, "That's terrible isn't it?"

"No. I understand." There was a pause, "So other then the Tristen thing what else happened today?"

"Madeline and Louise still wanna see Lora in the Chiltonie uniform they got, you saw it, it fits now and that's good they want me to bring her to school for show and tell.."

Jess laughed. "Are you gonna?"

"Bring her for show and tell?"

"No just bring her to show her off?"

"Yeah.. as soon as I talk to Tristen, and find someone who's off of school already and has a car that Lora likes and I trust, to bring her after school.." Rory smiled at Jess, "Oh you know what last time I checked you know who had all those requirements filled.. You.."

"Alright.. I'll do it."

"What's this.. You're doing something for me.. Without me bugging you for three days and bribing you for another two.. What's this?"

"Ah well you keep doing that and my kindness will run out."

"Alright.. I'm done.." She smiled at Jess.

"Now say 'Thank you Jess.'"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Thank you Jess." She said dramatically.

"Now there you go." He smiled.

That night Rory had three messages all from Tristen waiting for her when she got home. She decided to call him, "Uh hi is Tristen home?"

"May I ask who's calling?" The maid asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm Rory, from Chilton."

"Yes, Miss Gilmore, he's been expecting your call please hold." Rory threw her self on her bed.

"Rory?" She heard his voice flow through the receiver.

"Tristen?"

"Summer told me you had a baby.."

'Wow he just jumps in with both feet.' Rory thought. "Yeah."

"You had the baby, even after I told you to get rid of it!"

"Yes Tristen I had the baby even after you, the all powerful, all ruling Tristen, said not to!"

"Rory! I cannot believe you did this!"

"Yeah well I did and we don't need you! Both of us have gotten along fine without you for almost a year! You're not welcome into MY child's life Tristen!" By now Rory was shaking as she yelled at the man on the other end of the phone.

"Good cause I don't wanna be a part of it's life! I never wanted it to be here in the first place!"

"Go to hell Tristen!"

"Back at you Rory!"

She slammed down the phone, before picking it up and throwing it. It made contact with the wall, broke into pieces and fell to the floor. Jess walked into her room slowly, Lora in his arms. Rory looked at the concern written on his features, then her eyes traveled to the blissfully ignorant grin on her daughter's face. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Jess put Lora on the ground with her toys and sat down next to Rory, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

Hi.. That's all for now.. cause I have school tomorrow and I will be without my trusty computer and unable to write but next weekend I promise to write more.. maybe not 6 chapters but something.. Oh and reviews are nice... 

Newt


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter.

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- Thank you all!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- Okay, this is just tiny little chapter and uh yeah Lora is about 16 months old, its October of Rory's senior year. Oh and little note. Since this is a Lit. I put Luke and Lorelai together with out explanation as to how. If I get enough of an up roar I will go back and change that. But If not, and we can all just agree to say that they belong together and there is no need for an explanation, it would be very good. Okay that is all. Now to the Bat mobile!

* * *

Chapter 7- Decaf Ew! 

Jess got out he opened the back door and took Lora out of her car seat.

"Come on Lora." He said as he picked her up and walked through the parking lot to the large buildings. He waited on the steps of the main entrance, playing with Lora and trying to keep her occupied.

He looked at his watch, it was six, Rory was supposed to meet him at five thirty. He picked Lora up and walked into Chilton, "Come on lets go see where your mama is..."

They came to the news room and he opened the door. Lora was twisting to get out of Jess' arms. Jess rolled his eyes at the stubborn child, he let her down.

"Mama!" Lora shouted as she spotted Rory.

She ran over to her and Rory turned around and picked her up.

"Hey Baby." She kissed her on the forehead. Jess approached the two, smile on his face. "Oh," Rory caught a glimpse at the clock, "I'm sorry. I lost track of time.." Rory apologized.

Jess shook his head, "Not a problem."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No."

"Good. Here, Lora why don't you," Rory stopped Francie, "Go with Francie over there by Madeline and Louise, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you.." Lora smiled and followed Francie towards Madeline and Louise.

"I'm sorry. Paris is insane."

"I know."

"Uh I'll be done in a minute. I'm sorry you had to wait."

"I told you don't worry about it."

"Yeah.." Rory shuffled some papers around on her desk, "Okay.." She shoved some more into a folder and then into her back pack, "I'm ready." She smiled.

"Great. Now we need Lora back from those two." Jess pointed at Madeline and Louise who were playing with Lora.

"Hmm I got it. Take this," She handed Jess her back pack before walking off in the direction Francie had taken Lora.

"Hey. We gotta get going." Rory scooped Lora up.

"Aw but you just got here." Louise complained.

"Yeah we never get to see her anymore." Madeline whined.

"I know, I know. We'll try to arrange something soon."

"Promise."

"Yes."

"Okay. Bye Lora." Madeline tickled her.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye." They started walking towards the door, "Oh and tell Paris I'm gone." She told them before leaving with Jess.

"So where do you wanna go for dinner?" Jess asked as they drove back to Stars Hollow.

"Luke's." Rory told him.

"Coffee!" Was mumbled some what from the back seat.

Lorelai had taught Lora to say 'Coffee' when ever anyone said 'Luke's', partially to amuse herself partially to annoy Luke, she had succeeded in both ways. Rory laughed at her daughter.

"Have you heard the new one?" Rory asked him. He shook his head. "Decaf."

"Ew!"

"She taught her that one yesterday."

Jess shook his head, "That mother of yours is a terrible influence on your daughter."

"Oh excuse me but who was the one who got her to tell Taylor to 'Shut up'?"

"Well see now that was funny."

"Uh huh."

Jess parked the car. "Oh you laughed and you know it."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"There is no point! The world is flat and we're all gonna fall off!" Lorelai said standing out side the car, "I just got off of work and I've been deprived of the two of you way too long. I didn't see either of you all day."

"I know." Rory said getting out of the car, Jess followed.

Lorelai went into the back of the car and got Lora herself. "Hello Lora. Come on lets get you out of this car seat and into Luke's." She waited for it.

Less then a second later Lora said, "Coffee."

"Good job. This is a bright one." Lorelai said standing, "Like her mother."

Rory smiled, "Lets get inside."

They sat down and Jess helped Lora onto the chair.

Luke walked up to them, "Hey," He leaned down and kissed Lorelai.

"People please, there's a young child present, her young eyes don't need to be exposed to such displays." Jess joked.

"Ha Ha. You're so funny."

"So what can I get you guys?" Luke asked.

"Coffee!" Lora yelled. All eyes turned to her.

"This is your doing." Luke accused Lorelai.

"No I swear I didn't, Rory?"

"I don't know."

"She's listened to you two for so long.. she picked it up on her own."

"Aww.. Look Rory we made another coffee addict."

Rory looked at Luke, "Chocolate milk for Lora and I'll have coffee."

"Coffee." Lorelai told him.

He nodded and went to get them their drinks.

* * *

I do know that this chapter was short and fairly pointless I don't need to be told that, but I was bored and waiting for a call so I said what the hell.. The next chapter will be later on in the week but its set during Rory's graduation.. Please review the person who gets me up to 50 reviews wins!

Newt


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Summary: The mistake Lorelai made 16 years ago was being echoed in her daughter.

Okay.. Everyone keeps asking me.. Are Rory and Jess going to get together.. The answer is yes. But I'm having a problem here, cause once they're together the story is over, there is no more complication and the world is happy and bright, that doesn't make for great writing. This story IS a Lit, but you gotta be patient this is what happens leading up to them being together. Okay.. Now that that's out of the way..

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- Thank you all!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- Here's where Rory graduates and there is a VERY VERY VERY important Author's note at the end.. So please read it..."If I don't decide now I'm kinda Fed out of the boat here man.." Read along silently as I read the directions aloud...

* * *

Chapter 8- Leaving high school behind 

Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Lora, Emily, Richard, Sookie, Jackson, and Lane sat in the chairs as they waited for Rory's graduation to start.

"Invited guests, fellow faculty, honored attendees and students, welcome to the Chilton Academy graduating class ceremony of 2003. applause This year's class is a distinguished assemblage, equal to or surpassing what has proceeded it. In its 200-year history, Chilton has not failed to produce a class that brings only honor to these grounds and to the academy's fine traditions. To begin, I would like to invite the student body president Paris Ghellar to lead us in the Pledge of Allegiance. Paris?"

Paris stood and lead everyone in the pledge before returning to her seat.

"It's a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our valedictorian. She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Gilmore."

Everyone cheered, Rory caught the anger in Tristen's face but brushed it off as she saw Jess and Lora smiling at her.

"Not crying, right?" Sookie asked.

"Not crying. Keeping our cool so we don't miss anything." Lorelai told her.

"Tears get in your eyes."

"Then you miss things."

"So we're not crying."

"Not crying."

"Not crying." Sookie repeated.

"Not crying. Not crying." Jackson said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"No crying." Lorelai told him holding his hand.

"I'm not crying." He told her.

Jess looked down the row at all the people who had just said no crying, they all had tears in their eyes.

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild."

She took a deep breath.

"My daughter, Lora, who I love so much and could never imagine my life without."

Lora recognized her name and waved to her mother. Rory felt tears in her eyes and she found it hard to read her speech, though she didn't need to, it was from the heart.

"Luke, who has been my constant through out my life, and I would be lost without. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Uh oh." Sookie said quietly.

"Hang in there."

"My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her."

"Not crying." Sookie said.

"Crying a little." Lorelai admitted.

"Crying a little, but not blubbering. That's what we meant when we said no crying, no blubbering." Sookie told her.

"Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything." Rory spoke.

"On the verge of blubbering here." Sookie told her.

"Not doing too well myself." Jackson admitted.

"Not you, too." Lorelai directed at Luke.

"I'm blubbering, you're freaks." He told them.

"As we prepare ourselves today to leave. . ." Rory continued her speech.

"Paris Michelle Ghellar..." Paris walked on stage and accepted her diploma.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Everyone cheered as Rory accepted her diploma and walked across the stage.

After the ceremony everyone congratulated her. After all the craziness settled Rory walked through the halls alone. Her robe was open revealing the beautiful dress Lorelai made for her. For four years this place had been her life. So much had happened there, and she was finding it hard to let go. She came to her old locker, she ran her hand along it, this was where she met Tristen.

"Mommy!" She heard Lora's voice echo in the hall she turned around to see her daughter running towards her, Jess walked behind her.

Rory picked Lora up, "Hey honey."

"Lorelai and Luke left they said to meet them at the house." Jess told her.

"Alright well lets go."

They started walking up the stairs, Rory turned around and took one last look, before continuing to leave high school behind her. She would be joining Jess at Yale in the fall and she didn't need to hold onto Chilton anymore.

* * *

** Okay I am repeating this cause some people don't read the stuff at the top... Everyone keeps asking me.. Are Rory and Jess going to get together.. The answer is yes. But I'm having a problem here, cause once they're together the story is over, there is no more complication and the world is happy and bright, that doesn't make for great writing. This story IS a Lit, but you gotta be patient this is what happens leading up to them being together. Okay.. Now that that's out of the way..****A/N.. Major autho's note here people READ IT- Jess graduated last year, he just finished his first year at Yale and he got in on a scholarship.. I know I didn't say anything before but the end I have planed doesn't work with out it...  
**

Thanks for all the reviews.. I've got the ending in my mind and trust me its good.. There will be some more conflicts and stuff and I'm already working on the next chapter. Reviews inspire me to write faster... and update sooner...

Newt


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Danger1Zone1988- Tristen WILL be making another appearance. And I'm so glad you like my story.. Can I get that cookie now?..

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- Yay! I love you! You all get gold stars!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- This chapter is set in November of Rory's freshmen year at Yale. Lora is about 2 and a half years old and well here is where my third favorite 'Gilmore Guy' comes in.. Logan is introduced but does not play a bigger role till next chapter.. I can't decide weather I wanna take a midnight train or a jet plane to Funky town... Come on we're just gonna hop onto the Crazy Train...

* * *

Chapter- Do you really? 

Rory, Jess, and Paris all rushed around the otherwise empty news room, each of them working on their articles.

Paris reached her desk, looking for her notes. Not finding them she yelled, "Who took my notes! Where the hell are my notes?" She picked up a few papers that were on her desk, "Who's are these?"

Jess walked by and grabbed the papers out of Paris' hand.

She moved some more papers around on her desk, revealing her notes, "I found them."

"Inform the media," Rory said blankly staring at the computer screen, scribbling furiously in her note book.

"Where's my-" Jess didn't even get to finish his sentence as Rory threw his note book at him. "How'd you know what I was talking about?"

Rory got up and walked across the news room, "It's the only thing you always need." She said not looking up, "Plus I took it." She smiled as she wrote her article.

Jess shook his head and smiled, "Of course you did." He went back to his desk and started working on his article.

It was quiet in the news room as Rory, Jess, and Paris all worked diligently on their articles. A blonde haired boy stumbled in and three pairs of eyes landed on him, and stared.

"Well hello, I'm Logan. And I'm looking for Doyle, my trusty editor."

"Doyle left for the night. What do you need?" Paris asked, while Jess and Rory went back to their work.

"I just needed to talk to him."

"Well he's not here."

"I see that. Well I'm gonna be going then. It was nice to meet you..."

"Paris. That's Rory and he's Jess." Paris introduced them all.

"Right nice meeting you all." Logan walked out and into Lorelai and Lora.

"Oops sorry."

"Oh that's alright."

"Hi, I'm Logan."

"Oh I'm Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you Lorelai. And who's this?" Logan looked at Lora.

"I'm Lorelai Vermonica Gwilmore." Lora said fingers in her mouth.

"Well hello Lorelai Veronica Gilmore. Why are you here on this lovely night?"

"To get my mommy."

"Oh, well is this mommy?" Logan said looking at Lorelai.

"No.." Lora giggled, "That's Nana."

"Oh well my mistake." Logan looked at Lorelai, "You don't look old enough to be a nana."

"Don't I know it.. Well Logan it was nice meeting you but we should probably get going we gotta get home. Right Lora."

"Right."

Logan looked at Lora and told her, "It was very nice meeting you Lorelai." He said the same to Lorelai.

"Bye." He walked down the hall way.

Lorelai and Lora walked into the news room.

"Hey. You little press junkies. Do you even know what time it is?" Lorelai let Lora down and she went over to Jess who was printing his article.

"Hey." Jess said picking Lora up, "How's my little Lora doing?"

"Good." Lora said softly.

"Yeah she's been great all day, wait where's Rory?"

"Here." Rory said walking out from the stockroom with another ink cartridge.

"Oh okay."

"Hey baby." Rory said setting down the cartridge and going over to Lora and Jess. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Yeah she's good, she just carried on a complete conversation out there with a stranger."

"Wow, big step, huh." Rory tickled Lora.

"Yeah she was just talking to him, which is weird cause she's so shy with like, everyone."

"Yeah, well whatever the reason it's still good. Learning how to talk to people that aren't always around her. That's important."

"Yes it is." Jess looked back at the printer, "Rory you can go print your article on this printer I'm done."

"Alright, then we'll go home.

"Right."

"I'm done!" Rory called out as she set her article down on Doyle's desk.

"And with an hour to spare before the dead line."

"Nice." Lorelai snickered. "Alright we're going." Lorelai stood up and grabbed her purse. Jess stood up, Lora was dozing off on his shoulder.

"We gotta get her home it's way past her bed time." Jess told Rory in a whisper.

"Yeah alright. Uh mom the jeep's at the apartment right?"

"Oh yeah I took your car here."

"Alright. Uh Jess take Lora in your car it's got the comfy car seat. I'll take my car and mom can come with me."

"Alright so that works, Lets go."

"Okay." Rory pulled out her keys and they all walked to the door. "Jess go ahead. We'll be just a second." Jess nodded and left.

Rory sighed and turned back. Walking over to Paris' desk she shook her.

"Come on Ghellar! Look alive!"

"What?" Paris' asked lifting her head, a piece of paper stuck to her face.

"We're leaving and the deadline is in about an hour."

"Oh crap.." She said groggily.

"Yeah.. I'll see you Monday Paris."

"Bye Rory. Give Lora a kiss for me."

Rory walked back over to everyone, "Okay now we can go."

Jess pulled into a parking space and got himself and Lora out of his car. He walked up the steps to the apartment he and Rory shared. He opened the door and went into the room designated as Lora's. He got her changed and laid her down in her bed.

"Good night baby." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He turned on the dim lamp and turned off the main light as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The phone rang, Jess answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Jess, mom and I got stuck, we're sitting in traffic."

"Where are you?"

"On the freeway."

"Why'd you take the freeway?"

"Just cause, anyways I wanted to let you know I wont be home for like 30 minutes or so."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Thanks for calling."

"Of course. Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory." They hung up.

"Jess?" He heard Lora softly call from her room. Lora was sitting in her bed holding a book.

"What is it baby?"

"You didn't read to me." She told him. He smiled and took her over to the rocking chair. She climbed into his lap as he began to read.

Rory and Lorelai got home and found Lora in Jess' arms, book forgotten on the floor, both of them asleep. They both smiled at the scene, Rory flipped off the main light and they both remained asleep. Rory stared at them.

"He really loves her." Lorelai told her.

"I know." Rory closed the door.

"Do you, I mean do you really know?" Lorelai asked as they sat down in the living room.

"What do you mean?" Rory looked at her mother strangely.

"And he loves you babe."

"No he doesn't."

"Okay hon.. Well I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Lorelai hugged Rory and then left.

"Jess does not love me." She said to her self.

She brushed off her mother's comment and walked to Lora's room.

She stared at Jess for a moment, "He can't love me." She closed the door and went to her room.

* * *

That's all folks.. Now I'm off to do this stupid chemistry lab write up.. I don't wanna but I have to and if I don't there is a very large possibility my lab partner will murder me with a test tube and a pipet.. And you don't want that to happen, cause then the story would be left hanging right here... Which would suck! 

Newt


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

sirena1- I don't read Logan and Rory fanfictions either because theres a certain perfect way he is portrayed on the show and I have yet to see an accurate duplication in any fanfiction I've read. And also I will get on with it. Just a few more chapters till he tells her he loves her.. but wait there's more! Which you'll just have to wait and see... Muahahahahaha

Danger1Zone1988- eats cookie... and Logan, as you'll read here is a love interest... how long it will last and the conflicts that arise.. well you'll just have to read..

jesslover4ever- They are really good friends, sort of like Luke and Lorelai; The early days.. hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge...

TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS- Yay! I love you! You all get gold stars!

Hey and sorry if I seem an extra strength brand of crazy today.. I don't know its a mood...

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- Imagine it's Lora's 3rd birthday, invision Lorelai and Rory in a car, think about a huge celebration at the Gilmore manor, think pink! No wait sorry way off topic.. he he.. Um well just read it...

* * *

Chapter 10- Me either 

"Okay Just so I'm getting this right.. On Thursday, we're gonna go to Grandma and Grandpa's to celebrate the party they set up there, then on Friday we're going to the party in Stars Hollow?"

"Yes." Rory confirmed her plan was right.

"Good god that's a lot of cake."

"Yes.. Yes it is."

"Lora's gonna love it."

"I know."

"So.." Lorelai picked up Rory's cell phone and started looking at the contacts, "How-" She stopped when she saw a name she didn't recognize, "Who's this Logan?"

"Uh, no one..."

"Lair.. Who is he?"

"He's no one just a friend."

"Would this friend happen to have very blue eyes and blonde hair and go to Yale?"

"How did you know?"

"I think I've met him."

"Oh."

"And are you dating this friend of yours?"

"Maybe."

"What! You're dating again! And you didn't tell me!"

"No I didn't tell you because then you would want to meet him and then he would have to meet Lora."

"He doesn't know you have a daughter?"

"No, he just, I don't want her to get attached... to someone whose.. not forever."

"Rory you can't not tell him that you have a kid. And nothings forever."

"I know. But I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know. But your boyfriend has to know you have a daughter. And by the way I'm still upset you didn't tell me."

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell anyone."

"Oh well.. hum no doesn't make me feel better."

"Hum well to bad."

"Oh mean!"

"Hey look we're here." Rory said ignoring her mother as she pulled into the driveway. Rory got out of the car and walked up to the house, Lorelai followed.

"How long have you been going out."

"Three months."

"Three months!"

"I don't know what it is but being home is so nice." She tried to change the subject.

"Three months and you didn't tell me?"

"Mom."

"Oh don't 'mom' me."

"Mom please I don't wanna talk about it now."

"Fine. But we are going to talk about it."

"Yeah okay." They walked inside the house to find Luke, Jess, and Jackson sitting on the couch watching Baseball, while Sookie and Lane played with Lora on the floor.

"Mommy!" Lora shot up and ran over to Rory, nearly knocking her over as she hugged her legs, "I'm gonna be three tomorrow!"

"I know!"

"Do I get cake?"

"Yes you get lots of cake." Lora smiled before running over and jumping on the couch next Jess.

"I get cake." She told him.

"I heard." He tickled her, she jumped off the couch and went back to play with Sookie and Lane. Lorelai walked over to Luke and sat down, kissing him quickly before settling in her spot.

Rory walked over to Lane and pulled her into her old room, "We have to talk." She whispered her explanation as they went.

"What's up?" Lane asked as Rory closed the door.

"I've been seeing someone for three months- shut up- His name is Logan and he's sweet and goes to Yale and he doesn't know about Lora- shut up- Mom found out today and she's all mad for me not telling her when I started dating again and now she's gonna make me tell him and I'm so freaked out right now cause I know if Logan finds out I lied to him then I know he'll be mad and break up with me. And I don't want that cause..."

"Cause if you broke up with him you'd have to face the fact that you might have feelings for Jess." Lane quickly filled in.

"Shut up."

"I'm right. And you know it. We talked about this and everyone knows you two were in the stars. And yes we all know Jess loves you and we know you're afraid." Lane told her.

"No.. no I'm not afraid of anything, and yeah maybe Jess does love me but we were not in the stars and we will never be a couple." Rory stated firmly.

"Fine, be in denial. But just wait the day you realize you Love him back its gonna knock you off your feet. And why didn't you tell me!"

"Ugh. Because.."

"Because..." Lane drawled out.

"I don't really know." Rory admitted, "I rationalized it with mom but I really don't know why I didn't tell anyone."

"Well you're gonna have to face the music at that party."

"I know he's gonna be there. Ugh.. I'm so screwed!" Rory buried her face in her pillow.

"Yeah you are."

Rory turned her head and looked at Lane, "I don't love Jess."

"Uh huh." Lane got up and walked out of the room. Rory pulled herself up and walked back into the living room.

Rory, Lorelai and Rory stood outside the Gilmore manor.

"Ring it." Lorelai instructed Rory.

"No you ring it." Rory said back.

"You ring it."

"I'll ring it." Lora said reaching up and pushing the door bell. A moment later the newest maid answered the door and lead them inside.

"Oh Lora! The birthday girl!" Emily said walking up to them, "Oh what a pretty dress that is, do you want to go upstairs and play for a little bit while us adults do boring adult things." Lora nodded.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs. Uh Grandma, Jess and Luke should be here soon alright. Can you send Jess up to Lora's room."

"Yes of course."

"Thanks." Rory lead Lora up stairs the room that was once her nursery and now just her room.

"Knock knock." Jess said as he walked into the room.

Rory looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Jess sat next to Lora on the bed, while Rory was on the other side.

"I'm gonna go downstairs, the party is starting soon and I'm just gonna check on things." Rory said standing up and straightening her dress.

"Alright." Rory left. She ran down the stairs knowing that Logan would be getting there soon. She had to talk to him before anyone else did. There were already people filling the house as she began watching the door for his arrival.

She saw him and nearly ran over to him, "Come on." She said taking his hand and leading him away from the party.

"Logan, we need to talk something."

"Uh-oh.. that's never a good thing to hear." Rory started pacing. "Rory," He stopped her and looked into her eyes, "What ever it is its okay, just tell me."

Rory stared into his eyes, and blurted out, "I have a daughter."

"What?"

"Her name's Lora, this party is for her."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I just .. I just didn't.."

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She looked at the hurt in his eyes.

"Its okay. I'm okay."

"No its not, and no you aren't. I can tell you're mad."

"No I'm not mad."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She leaned into his chest, "You're too good to me."

"I know. Now come on lets get back in there."

The party was on and Logan had met Lora, she was now with Lorelai telling her how much she didn't like Logan.

"Sweetie you've only met him twice how can you not like him?"

"I don't want him to be my daddy."

Lorelai nearly spit out her drink, "Well Lora, who do you want to be your daddy?"

Lora shrugged and hopped down of the chair and walked over to Jess who was talking with Rory and Logan.

"Jess?" Lora asked tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you be my daddy?" Rory choked on her drink as her daughter asked Jess her question. Logan studied the three of them closely.

Jess looked at Rory and then down at Lora, "Come on Lora, lets go upstairs and I'll read you a story. Alright." Jess picked Lora up and carried her to her room.

"Jess why can't you be my daddy?" Lora asked.

"Cause a lot of reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"Just reasons."

"Do you not like me?"

"No baby of course I like you, I love you, but," Jess sighed, how to explain this to a child, "Sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to, and sometimes stupid adult things get in the way of how things should be."

"Oh."

"And if it was up to me I would be your daddy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jess kissed her forehead.

"I'm tired,"

"I know you are. We'll go home soon. I'm gonna go talk to your mom and we'll try and leave in a little bit. Stay up here and play with Hanna."

"Okay. I like her, she can talk." Lora told him.

Jess motioned the maid over to the door, he told her to keep and eye on Lora.

"Uh Rory," Jess placed his hand on her lower back absent mindedly. He leaned over and whispered, "Lora's getting kind tired, I was thinking we should probably get going."

"Oh alright. Uh I'll go talk to my grandma right now."

"I'll go get Lora." Rory nodded and walked in the direction of her grandmother.

Moments later Emily made and announcement, "Oh dear, it looks as though it is past the guest of honor's bed time. She will be leaving shortly, but everyone feel free to stray and mingle and have a good time."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Of course, just let me say good night to her."

"Of course." Jess walked down the stairs holding Lora's hand. "Come on, why don't you go say bye to Grandma and Grandpa." Jess suggested.

Richard gave Lora a great big bear hug and Emily left a lipstick mark on her cheek.

"I don't like Logan." Lora whispered to Jess as they walked out the door. Jess looked back at Rory as she kissed Logan goodbye.

"Me either."

* * *

I know that there is like no narrative in this AT ALL.. but bear with my peoples... Reviews are the spice of good! And keep in mind "Variety is the spice of bad." Toodles, 

Newt


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

idolizelorelai13- Yes, I could my sister could and we even corrected people when they said our names wrong. And also love the name.

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- Love you all! You all get gold stars! Geez by now you are all completely covered in gold stars!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- It is Jess' 3rd year and Rory's 2nd. It is January and yeah. Just a filler chapter cause I cant skip the amount of time I'm planning on skipping without something and uh it really sucks cause I'm having some serious writer's block... Just read it

* * *

Chapter 11- It caught fire? 

Despite many attempts by Lora to break up her mother and Logan, they were still going strong, ten months and counting. It was January and cold. Rory, Jess and Lora were in Stars Hollow for winter break and they had entered the snowman competition. They had won due to the fact the judges all loved Lora.

"I'm so glad you won. Now remember, what did Nana always teach you." Lorelai asked.

"To rub Kirk's nose in it."

"Exactly!"

Jess laughed as the foursome walked into the diner.

"Coffee." Lorelai said as they sat at the counter.

"One second." Luke yelled from the back. He emerged a few moments later covered in ashes, and mummbling, "Dam oven."

"Hey did you get into a fight with the oven." Lorelai asked, Luke glared at her, "Ugh god how many time have I told you don't go and fight the oven it has no defenses." Luke continued to glare. "Its just not a fair fight, Luke. Don't pick on the oven anymore. Okay."

"Okay." Luke said pouring Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Me too please. And what's up with the oven?" Rory asked.

"Ah it's broken." Luke went in back and kicked it, "Dam oven."

"Uh oh, dam oven that cant be good," Lorelai directed at Lora, Jess and Rory, "Hun what's wrong with the dam oven?"

"Ugh well it caught fire." Luke said nonchalantly.

"Fire?" Lorelai asked.

"It caught Fire?" Rory asked.

"Well not so much the oven caught fire as the oven caught the wall on fire."

"The wall caught fire?" Lorelai said unbelieving, she got down off the stool and went around to the kitchen.

"What do you see?" Rory asked.

"The wall caught fire."

"Now I might be mistaken but didn't I just tell you that."

"Yes, but," Rory said coming into the kitchen with Lora and Jess, "We wanted to know for ourselves. Wow."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Wall caught fire." Rory told him staring at the wall.

"Yes it did. Now that we've all confirmed the wall was on fire, can we all get out of the kitchen?"

"Yeah, we're going." Lorelai said as they filed out of the kitchen and back to their seats.

"So how long is it gonna take to fix?" Jess asked.

"Well the insurance guy has to come and look at it and then a bunch of crap has to happen and then I get an new oven."

"And a new wall." Lorelai added.

"So what are you gonna do in the mean time?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea. I guess its no baked stuff for a while."

"No!" All three girls said in unison.

"Look you guys still have Weston's bakery you can go to. And you have an inn with so many pastries you don't know what to do with them. You guys don't have to worry about not having another source of sweet foods."

"Yeah, but, I want a Luke's Danish." Lorelai complained.

"Weston's doesn't have those!" Rory told him.

"Yeah neither does the inn." Lorelai added. "Hey and what about those crazy brownies you make?" Lorelai asked.

"You mean the mistake ones I make and give to you cause if I give them to anyone else they'll slip into a sugar coma?"

"Yes those ones."

"Well you'll have to make them yourself."

Lorelai laughed, "You're funny. Have you seen me cook? I'll blow up half the town if I attempt to cook. No you'll just have to make them at home for me." Lorelai said sipping her coffee.

Luke rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen again. Lorelai looked over at Rory.

"What?" Rory asked.

"The wall caught fire."

"I know. Hey Luke when did this happen?"

"This morning." He answered.

"Did you call the insurance company yet?" Jess asked.

"Yes."

"When are they coming down?" Lorelai asked just as a man with a clip board and camera walked in.

"Uh excuse me, I'm looking for Luke Danes. Is he here?" The man asked Lorelai.

"Oh Luke I think they're here now."

Luke walked out and greeted the man. They went into the kitchen and the insurance adjuster examined the damage as Luke watched and Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Lora listened from behind the counter.

"Well Mr. Danes, the damage is minimal and we should be able to fix all of it within a few weeks. It doesn't look like the fire penetrated the wall so there is no structural damage."

"Oh that's great." Lorelai said.

"Yes, it's mostly just cosmetic damage. So I'll take a few more pictures and be out of your way and then we'll call you with an estimate."

"Great."

The adjuster, snapped some more photos and then left.

"Well that was exciting." Lorelai said as she returned to her seat.

"Oh yeah. Real exciting." Rory agreed.

* * *

Hey I have no idea what I'm talking about sometimes I'll admit to that but just bear with me people. And if I'm wrong on something go ahead and tell me. And leaving nice reviews is fun too! Hey only 4 reviews till 100 total! Yay I'm very happy about that.

Newt


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

TO ALL REVIEWERS- Love you all!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- Ha ha ha You're all gonna hate this chapter! Lol.. Ah but all will be well by the end I promise. I said it was a Lit and IT IS A LIT! Gahha! Since its raining and thundering and lightning..ing all over today and I am home sick I was able to do this... Yay For Natalie! And I got rid of my writer's block More Yay For Natalie! Cough Cough.. anyways okay this takes place about November of Jess' 4th year at Yale. I don't know what year that would be in the story... what ever hey Oprah's On! Read Please...

* * *

Chapter 12- The Flying Jimmy Choos Shall Inherit The Earth

The phone was ringing at two in the morning. Lorelai rolled over and picked up the phone, "Who the hell is this, and why are you calling at this ungodly hour, if you don't have a good reason I will send the flying Jimmy Choos I was just dreaming about to attack you!" Lorelai said groggily.

"Mom! It's me!"

"Jesus you sound abnormally peppy for this time. What's up?" Lorelai said closing her eyes again.

"I'm engaged."

Lorelai sat up, eyes wide open. "You're what?"

"Engaged. Logan proposed." Rory explained.

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know. I'm engaged."

"And before me." Lorelai said sadly.

"Oh don't be like that. I had to tell you. But I have to go."

"No wait Rory, hold on." Lorelai stopped her, "Are you happy?" She asked.

Rory was quiet for a moment and Lorelai could swear she heard her daughter thinking before she answered, "Why wouldn't I be." It was quiet, Rory didn't lie, she just didn't answer the question, but if she had, it would have been a lie. "Now I gotta go." Rory hung up the phone quickly.

"What's going on?" Luke asked walking into the room.

"Rory's engaged."

"Wow."

"I don't think she's happy." Lorelai added.

A few days passed, Lorelai and Sookie had planned a little engagement party for Rory and Logan.

"Hey." Rory said as she into the house, "What's all this?" She asked looking around.

"An engagement party. Where's Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh he came in his car, he'll be here soon. Now why did you do all this?"

"Cause you're my daughter and you're engaged and you have to have an engagement party." Lorelai told her.

"Okay." Rory sat down next to Lora, who was playing with a cup of frosting. "So who is gonna be here?" Rory asked.

"Everyone. Sookie, Jackson, Luke, Jess,-"

Lorelai was cut off by Rory, "Jess? Why is Jess coming?"

Lorelai was confused by the way Rory acted when she said Jess. "Well I figured that he would want to be there."

"Well what if I don't want him to be there." Rory crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why would you not want Jess to be there, Jess is your best friend." Lorelai said tilting her head and studying Rory.

"I.. he.. doesn't I can't I don't know. I just get this vibe off of him that he like really hates Logan."

"That's cause he does." Lora told her.

"No. He doesn't hate him, he hates that he's with you." Lorelai corrected.

"No he just hates Logan." Lora said adamantly.

"Yeah okay, that's why I don't want Jess there."

"He's coming no matter what you say. He's coming."

Rory stood up and stormed into her room. The dinner was in thirty minutes and Logan had just come through the door.

Jess came in and Rory pushed him back outside. Lora and Lorelai followed as Rory told Jess, "Go home."

"What?"

"I don't want you here. Go home." She said coldly. Jess stared into her eyes, as she stared back into his, she could tell he was hurt, everyone could. He nodded and walked away.

"Lora why don't you go over to Babette's and play with Pier point." Lora looked between the two other Lorelai's and left. Lorelai looked at Rory, eyes wide. 

"What?" Rory asked.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing." Rory started walking inside, Lorelai stopped her by the porch.

"Come on you can't just exclude Jess from your life."

"Watch me."

"Rory!" Lorelai said unbelieving of what Rory was saying.

"Mom."

"Rory why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"You're being a bitch. After all Jess has done for you, for Lora, you're acting this way. What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing!"

"Bull! Why are you acting like this?"

"Cause I can."

"No Rory, give me a real reason."

"Because, I don't want him here! Okay that's it! That's all! No more questions! I JUST DON'T WANT HIM HERE!" She started walking to the door.

"It's because you're realizing you love him the way he loves you and you're afraid of what'll happen if you let yourself love him." Rory stopped and turned her head just a little. "Rory stop."

Rory looked at her mother, "What?"

"While I am so fond of this plan of yours to push Jess out of your life," Lorelai said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I have one question. What are you gonna tell Lora? She loves Jess. She hates Logan as it is if she finds out he's the reason Jess is out of her life completely, there will be hell to pay, after all she is a Lorelai. What's the great big master plan here Rory?"

"I don't know I'll figure it out."

"Rory, please think about what you're doing before you do it. Before you completely ruin this good thing. Think about it please." Lorelai plead.

"I will."

"Good."

Rory and Lora got back to the apartment that night. Rory went to her room while Lora turned on the TV. Rory knocked on Jess' door with no answer she entered quietly. She didn't find Jess, but instead a note. She walked over to the bed, picked it up and began to read.

_Rory, _

_It's been made perfectly clear you don't want me in your life so to make things easier for you, I'm moving out. I'll probably move in with Doyle and Paris they have an extra room. I'll see you around Rory. _

_-Jess_

Rory crumbled the note and threw it on the floor.

* * *

Hi be nice to the sick one and leave a review... 

Newt


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you! 

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- Love to you all!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- Mkay, I am saying nothing but, Read what's at the bottom... And read! Read for your life!

* * *

Chapter 13- He would have stayed 

"Jess Lucas Mariano." The speaker called Jess' name.

Lorelai clapped while whispering to Luke, "I never knew his middle name was Lucas. That's so cute."

Luke snorted and clapped as well. Lora sat in between the two, she stood on her chair and waved at him as he crossed the stage.

After the graduation ceremony ended Jess walked over to them.

"Hey there Mister Graduate Man. How does it feel?" Lorelai asked as she gave Jess a hug.

"Feels like freedom." Jess smiled.

"Congratulations kid." Luke extended his hand but Lorelai pushed him forward and Luke gave him a hug.

Lora was next and she nearly knocked him over as she hugged him.

"Hey, Lora. I'm so glad you came. It just wouldn't have been the same with out you here to cheer me on." He took his cap off and put it on her head, she giggled as it fell over her eyes.

"I tried to get mommy to come with us but she said she was busy."

"Yeah, she's busy a lot lately."

"Yeah." Lorelai said sadly.

"Hey I'll be right back I'm gonna go say bye to some friends."

"Alright. We'll be here." Lorelai told him.

Jess walked towards what looked like a well thought out destination. He had seen her during the ceremony, she had been smiling. She was still standing there arms folded over her chest.

"Rory." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm glad you came."

Rory was silent and just nodded her head. She looked down at her feet, Jess tilted her head up to his.

"I have to tell you something." He whispered, "I love you." He kissed her.

She pulled back, tears in her eyes. "I cant." She told him.

He nodded knowingly. "Bye Rory." He walked away.

Rory stood there, her fingers running along her lips, where Jess' had just been. Rory was shaking, and on the verge of tears, and she knew exactly why. It hit her then, she finally stopped fighting it. And just like Lane said it knocked her off her feet. She loved Jess.

Lora looked at Jess as he said good bye to her, "I love you honey. Always remember that I love you."

"I don't want you to go." She told him.

"I know. And I don't want to go either. But I have to."

Lora nodded sadly. Jess hugged her, tightly.

"I'll call." He told her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He confirmed. He kissed her forehead and stood up. He hugged Lorelai and then Luke before boarding a plane headed for Italy. Lora turned to Lorelai and cried, like a child being abandoned by it's parents.

Rory sat down across from Logan. "Logan, we have to talk."

"Uh-oh. What is it?"

"Logan, I love you." She looked into his eyes, "But I can't marry you." She slipped the diamond ring off her finger and set it in front of him.

Logan stared dumbfounded, "Why? If you love me why can't you marry me." He asked her.

Rory looked at him, "Because I'm not happy."

"Why aren't you happy, Rory, tell me why and I'll fix it. I'll fix it."

Rory shook her head, "You cant fix it, Logan."

"Why not?" He asked sounding desperate.

"Because my heart belongs to someone else." Rory stood up and went to leave, "I'm sorry." She told him, before leaving his apartment.

She cried the entire way home, she hated doing that to Logan, she really did love him. She may have even let herself fall in love with him if she wasn't so already in love with someone else. She had ignored her heart and pushed it out of her mind, the thought of loving Jess. She was afraid of what might happen if she let herself. She felt empty when she reached Stars Hollow. She walked into Luke's to find Lora sulking in a booth and the diner empty except for Lorelai and Luke.

"What's going on?" She asked Lora.

"Jess left." She told her sadly.

Rory ran outside and fell to the ground tears threatening to spill out at any second.

Lorelai went outside and sat down next to her. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"He's gone. Jess is gone."

"Honey I thought you wanted him out of your life."

"I didn't, not ever, I was lying and I realized I love him and he's gone. Mom he's gone." Rory said flood gates opening.

"Oh honey." Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug, "Its okay. Honey its okay."

"No its not." Lorelai looked down at Rory's hands and noticed the ring was gone.

They were home now, Rory was in her bed, Lorelai sat next to her.

"What happened today?" She asked.

"I broke up with Logan."

"I figured. Go on."

"I was at Jess' graduation, he saw me and he told me he loved me and then he kissed me. I told him I couldn't and I realized that I loved him back. I didn't tell him." Rory stared at her hands, "I wish I had. He wouldn't have left if I told him I loved him."

"Rory, you don't know that..."

"Yeah I do. He would have stayed if I told him. He would have stayed."

* * *

Hey lets all feel sad for Rory.. Ah ha No.. but Yeah okay I think she seems to mopey and sad and cries alot but I don't have it in me to try and figure out what else I can do here and I think it works.. tell me what you think. I have the next chapter typed and edited and ready for posting. If I get enough reviews I'll post it within the next few days... Ahhh bribery.. My favourite past time... Oh and if any of you have aim check out my profile for my screen name...

Newt


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- Love you all!

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- Here it is every one. Set a year after Jess' graduation. It is the week of Rory's graduation. There's not much else to say but.. Read...

* * *

Chapter 14- I love you too 

It had been nearly a year and Jess was still in Italy. He was in one of the most amazing cities in the world but his mind was some where else. Some where else happened to be called Stars Hollow Connecticut. His heart was broken last year and he ran to Venice to attempt to put it back in. He was failing, he knew that, cause every time he thought about her his heart would fall right out again. And he thought about her, a lot. He got up from his seat in the rustic looking cafe and walked into the airport terminal. He couldn't not see her graduate, he couldn't miss Lora's 6th birthday, and he couldn't miss Luke and Lorelai's wedding. And that's why he was going home, back to Stars Hollow. He got off the plane and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number he had dialed a thousand times in Italy.

"Luke's Diner." Lorelai's voice answered the phone.

"What are you doing? Get off my phone." He heard Luke grumble in the back ground.

"Hey, Lorelai."

"Je- Jess." Luke was now interested and stood back as Lorelai talked to his nephew.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god I've been so worried about you. We hadn't heard from you in weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I've been busy."

"Yeah.." There was a pause, "Where are you now?"

"I'm in Hartford. At the airport."

"Oh my god. You're here?"

Luke straightened up, "He's here?"

"He's in Hartford, at the airport." Lorelai told him.

"I was hoping I could get one of you to pick me up."

"Oh yeah of course. I'm on my way."

"Really, You sure."

"Yes. I'll be there soon. Wait out front."

"Alright. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Jess. I'll see you soon." They hung up.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Luke asked while Lorelai looked around for her keys.

"I'm going to the airport to pick him up." She said as she ran out the door.

Jess dialed another number, a number he had also called a thousand times, but he had never waited for some one to answer, he would change his mind and hang up.

This time he waited, "Hello?" A little girl's voice said through the phone.

"Lora?" He asked, his voice sounding distant to his own ears.

"Yeah."

"Lora honey who is it?" He heard Rory ask.

"I don't know."

Rory took the phone. "Hello?"

"Rory..." Her breathing stopped.

"Jess.." She managed to force out.

"Jess?" Lora said hopefully.

"Yeah, honey it's Jess." Lora motioned for Rory to give her the phone. She gave it up willingly, she wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Jess."

"Hey Lora." He said with a smile on his face.

"You didn't call for two weeks." She said feigning anger.

"I know I'm sorry. I got busy."

"Its okay. Oh guess what.."

"What?"

"I'm going to school in the fall."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm going to Oak crest academy."

"Hmm sounds fancy."

"It is! I get to wear a uniform and everything!"

"You sound excited."

"I am."

"Well I'm glad."

"Jess when are you coming home?"

Jess took a deep breath. "I'm home baby, I'm coming to see you soon. Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now I have to go but I promise I will visit you as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rory's heart broke as she heard Lora say those words, it was so easy for her to say them.

Jess hung up the phone and walked outside, and began to wait for Lorelai.

She pulled up, "Hey, kid." She said to Jess.

"Hey." He smiled and headed for the jeep.

Once he was in Lorelai looked over at him, "I know its hard."

"Yeah."

"We missed you."

"Yeah."

"Alright we should get home."

"Yeah." There was a pause, "Its good to be home."

Lorelai smiled, "It's good to have you home."

"Jess!" Luke gave Jess a hug.

"Luke."

"It's good to have you home." Jess nodded.

"So where are you planning on staying?" Lorelai asked.

"I haven't quite figured that out." Jess said scratching the back of his head.

"Well you can stay upstairs in the old apartment till you find a more permanent place." Luke told him.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem."

Jess woke up to the smell of burning cheese.

"God dam it!" He heard Luke yell.

"Ah it's good to be home." He said to himself, getting up and dressed.

He walked downstairs and sat next to Lorelai at the counter.

"Hey."

"Good morning sunshine."

"What's going on?"

"Something to do with the stupid burner, and the dam pan." Lorelai explained.

"Stupid burner! Dam pan!" Luke yelled.

"See." Lorelai smiled. There was a silence.

"So, how's Rory?" Jess asked.

"She's okay. She's graduating today. And she's doing good."

"Good."

"Are you going?"

"I might."

"Well its at noon at Yale, of course. Lora will be there. She missed you."

"I know." There was another pause.

"Jess do you know why Rory broke it off with Logan?"

Jess shook his head.

"Well I think you should find out. Go to the graduation, Jess." Lorelai got up and went into the kitchen to say good bye to Luke, she left the diner a few moments later. Leaving Jess to think and Luke to yell at the dam pan and the stupid burner.

Jess stood in the back watching as each graduate was called.

"Paris Michelle Ghellar." People applauded Paris walked across the stage, then the next name was called.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Jess smiled as she walked across the stage. She saw him, and her heart had stopped, right there on stage, it just stopped, her breathing had ceased as well. She hadn't seen him in a year, she had missed him so much. She had composed her self enough to continue walking off stage and back to her seat. She finally took a breath when she sat down.

Paris looked at her, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Rory nodded, looking straight ahead.

After the ceremony ended she ran towards where she had seen him, bypassing her mom, her daughter, Luke, everyone, she just wanted to see him. She saw him and her legs were suddenly weak, but she willed herself towards him slowly.

"Jess." He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm glad you're here." She said tears nearly spilling out, "I have something to tell you." She kissed him. Then as they parted she whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

"The curtains close on a kiss god know we can tell 'The End' is near.. Where do we go from here?"  
And so this is the end my friends... The trumpets sound the curtains fall back into place 'The End' is plastered over the screen... I hope you all liked it. I might do a sequal, if I get enough requests for one.This Fiction was so much fun to write and it went by so fast. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.. 

Yours,

Newt


End file.
